The Final Act: Continued
by Kmarie94
Summary: Kagome was gone for three years after banishing Naraku, along with the Shikon Jewel. Just when she thought her purpose was over, the well reopened and she took her chance to live in the Feudal era for good to be with Inuyasha. However, Kagome has second thoughts for her actions. Note: This is just my personal continued version of The Final Act. Real credit: Rumiko Takahashi
1. Chapter 1

*Kagome is sitting in the field picking herbs with Kaede and Jinenji*

_"Today makes a week since I've been back in Feudal Japan after destroying Naraku and the Shikon Jewel, forcing me to stay in the present time for three years. Three whole years, I wasn't able to see Inuyasha, or the rest of my friends." _Kagome looked over at Kaede and smiled softly.

Lady Kaede felt Kagome's eyes, so she looked at her and questioned, "Is something troubling ye child?"

Kagome looked down and shook her head. "It's nothing." She responded. "I was just thinking to myself."

Kaede gathered goji berries and placed them in Jinenji's hand. "Come Jinenji, let us go heal the ill villagers."

Jinenji nodded and followed Kaede to the huts of their village. Kagome watched as they left, put her herbs down and stood up. She began to head to a nearby cliff. _"I could really use some thinking time" _She thought.

Kagome finally reached the cliff and sat away from the edge, looking at the sky. _"The scenery is the same, but everything else has changed. Sango and Miroku have three children, Kohaku is alive and well, Shippo is usually away at training, Rin is in Kaede's custody, Koga is married, and Inuyasha is..." _Kagome heard a twig break behind her. She looked past her shoulder and saw nothing, but she knew who it was, and where it was. _"Inuyasha is the same..." _She smiled.

Kagome looked down and spoke in a dangerously soft tone "Inuyasha, sit." His body came falling from the tree branch and into the dirt, making a crater in the shape of his body.

"GAH!" He yelled, "What'd you do that for?" He looked up from the spot he still laid in with an extremely irritaited look on his face.

"You don't have to be all sneaky! If you want to come sit by me, just do it already." Replied Kagome.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to a spot beside her and sat down, crossing his arms in his kimono. He was obviously still upset she sat him. Kagome could see his glare from her peripheral view, and feel it too. She closed her eyes and sighed with a small smile. Inuyasha's glare loosened; he looked at her with soft eyes. The sun going into the horizon was hitting her perfectly. The light breeze swooped her hair delicately east. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He turned red and looked away immediately.

"I missed this a lot." She spoke.

"Pft. Because they obviously don't have a sunset in your era, right?" He asked sarcastically.

Kagome looked down again and squeezed her palms while growling a little before she said, "I meant I missed the moments sitting here with you, stupid!"

Inuyasha scooted away from her a little, taken back by her anger. "Ya know, I thought you'd change after being gone three years." He scoffed.

"Change in what way?"

"I thought you'd become a bit more mature!"

"Oh you're one to talk, Inuyasha! Hiding in trees thinking you're all sneaky. You still love to pick fights! Grow up." Shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha gave a simple "Whatever" and looked away pouting. His eyes opened in surprise when he felt Kagome move closer to him so they were leaning on each other. She gently rested her head on his arm. He looked down at her as her eyes closed and he smiled.

_"I'm glad you didn't change, Kagome."_

**Author's note: Lame, I know. But this is just an exercise chapter okay? -.- Well this is my first story after 5 years. I wasn't satisfied with the way Inuyasha ended in The Final Act, so I'm going to give it my own ending. I do not own any of the Inuyasha series or movies, unfortunately. v.v**


	2. Chapter 2

*Mitoku and Sango are in the hut with their three children*

Sango laid down one of the twins, Akari, after she fell asleep in her arms. She looked over at Miroku whom was holding the other twin, struggiling to get her to sleep. Sango smiled and walked over to Miroku.

"Here, I'll get Akatsuki to sleep." she said as she grabbed her daughter and held her closely, rocking back and forth and humming lightly.

Miroku covered up his youngest son, Akiyo, and patted his legs. He looked back over at Sango who had stopped humming after getting Akatsuki to sleep. She laid her next to Akari and covered them both up, kissing them on their cheeks.

"She falls asleep for you so easily." Miroku said a bit baffled.

"Don't take it personally, Miroku. Every child shares a special bond with their mothers. A mother's job is to make them feel at peace and comfortable." Sango explained.

She layed in the spot beside Miroku and blew out the flame that lit up the hut. Miroku wrapped one arm around Sango and held her closely.

"Lady Kagome and Inuyasha have been gone for quite some time." He said.

"I agree. I hope they're alright."

"Oh I'm sure they're more than alright. It's dark out, and they're alone. Something tells me they're-" Before Miroku could finish his sentence, Sango hit him on the head.

"Can you not be perverted for one day? Besides, I highly doubt Kagome is like that." Sango whispered a bit louder, trying not to wake the children.

"Forgive me my lady." Miroke smiled and closed his eyes, pulling Sango a bit closer. Sango smiled and relaxed into Miroku's grasp until...

_smack_

"Your actions are just as bad as your words, monk." Sango said as she became enraged due to Miroku's hand making his way to her bottom.

Miroku rubbed the red hand mark on his face. "What's the problem? We're married now!"

"I have a limit ya know!" Sango stood up and grabbed her kimono. "I'm going in the hot springs to relax before bed." She then walked out of the hut.

Miroku sighed. _"I never win with that woman." _

_

*Sango walks over to the hot spring*

As Sango approched the hot spring, she heard noises in the water. She peeked from behind a nearby tree and saw Kagome washing herself.

"Oh hey Kagome." Sango said cheerfully. She came from behind the tree and began to undress.

"Hey Sango! Come on in. It feels great." Kagome smiled. She sat on a smooth, flat rock and relaxed. "Ahh, this reminds me of home, being in my steaming hot bathtub."

Sango stepped in slowly, getting her body used to the sudden change of temperture. "Speaking of home, if you don't mind my asking, don't you miss it there, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes opened slowly, but not all the way. "I do. I miss my bed, but I miss my mom, Sota, Grandpa, my cat, and my friends the most." Kagome explained. Her cheerful voice went to a dull pitch.

Sango starred at Kagome. "I see." She said. "It must be hard for you; having to choose between two world's so suddenly."

Kagome shook her head in disagreement. "I gave 18 years of my life to my family and friends. The last three years I was in the present era, I just felt so incomplete. Once when I had the sudden surprise oppertunity to come back here, I knew it was my last chance, so I took it without hesitation. I...I did it all for-"

"for Inuyasha." Sango interrupted. She looked at Kagome with sympathetic eyes. "Now that you're here, do you ever wish you could go back?"

Kagome sat silently for a few seconds, deep in thought. "I..I don't know. Sometimes I question if I made the right choice."

"What do you mean Kagome?" Asked Sango.

"Since Kikyo passed, it feels like Inuyasha chose to be with me because I was runner up. Though the thing is, I chose Inuyasha because...because I know I want to be with him." Kagome hid her eyes with her damp bangs as they began to tear up.

"_and if that's the case, Inuyasha will never want to be with me because he truly wanted to, but because he had to." _Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, Inuyasha was a wreck the days after you had been sealed in your era. He dissapeared for weeks at a time, not telling us where he was going. He never talked about what happened between you two. In all honesty, when you left, you took a piece of Inuyasha with you in some ways."

Kagome smiled and looked up at Sango. "It's nice to hear he cared. I just wish he would show it more."

Sango nodded, agreeing with Kagome. "He's so stubborn, and he's too arrogant to show affection to you. Over time, he will. He loves you, Kagome. You must know that."

"I do. Thanks for cheering me up." Kagome gave a small smile.

"It's not a problem." Sango softly smiled back. She went under the water for a second to wet her hair. "I really needed this!" She giggled lightly after rubbing the water from her eyes.

"I'll bet. Three small children are a handful." Kagome chuckeled.

"They truly are, but I'm thankful for being a mother. And it feels as though since I lost my entire family besides Kohaku, I've created a new one."

"You have, Sango. How is Kohaku anyways?"

"He's fine. I'm thankful he's alive after the death of Naraku. He comes by here every now and then to see his nieces and nephew."

"That's good to hear."

"So Kagome, Miroku and I have been talking lately, and we're hoping to go back to my village and rebuild it."

"That's a terrific idea, Sango!"

"Mhmm. We'd raise our family there and help the population grow by taking in people who don't belong to any village. It's getting packed in this village and we just need more space. Although, a home isn't a home without you and Inuyasha..."

Kagome was washing her hands and stopped. She looked up at Sango. "So you're wanting Inuyasha and I to move into the village with you and Miroku?" She asked

"Would you? We could use your medicine skills that Kaede has taught you, and Inuyasha's strength to help rebuild and clean up the damage. Plus, we're like a family in a lot of ways. " Sango explained.

Kagome's smile became bigger. "You're absolutely right. I think it's a great idea! I'll talk to Inuyasha about it tomorrow morning."

Sango nodded and smiled at Kagome's acceptance. She began to cleanse herself again. Kagome starred off into the distance.

_"These people are my family now. This place is my home now."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you two knock it off?" Inuyasha said infuriated as Miroku and Sango's twins were pulling his ears.

Kagome was hanging wet clothes on the lines to dry. She giggled lightly, watching the girls annoy Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed the girls and put them on the quilt where their little brother was laying. "There. Quit bugging me would ja'?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the girls began to cry. Inuyasha's eyes darted open. "No wait! Don't cry!"

Kagome put the clothes down and went over to the girls. "See what you did?" She asked angrily.

"What did I do? They were bothering me!"

"They're just kids, Inuyasha. They like your dog ears like everyone else." Kagome hissed. She lightly tickeled the girls, making them giggle and laugh. Inuyasha gave a simple "Heh." and closed his eyes again.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" A voice from a far distance shouted. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to see a big, balloon-like figure flying towards them. It then transformed into a small little fox demon.

"Great." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Shippo!" Kagome shouted. Shippo ran into Kagome's arms.

"I got promoted, Kagome!" Shppo held a slip of paper, waving it proudly.

"You're becoming a fine fox demon." Kagome smiled. Shippo nodded.

The twins were clinging to Kagome's pants. She bent down and Shippo jumped out of her arms. Kagome began tickling them again.

"Wow Kagome, they seem to really like you. Where's Miroku and Sango?" Shippo said.

"They needed some alone time, so I offered to babysit for a bit." Answered Kagome.

"They're probably out making more of those things." Inuyasha joked.

"You'd be a good mother, Kagome. If Inuyasha wasn't such a jerk, you would probably be one by now." Shippo sighed and shook his head in dissapointment.

Kagome turned bright red, scratched her head and looked away to hide her blushing. Inuyasha's face was just as red as Kagome's. He stood up and hovered over Shippo.

"Why you..." he warned. Shippo yelped and transformed back into a balloon-like thing and flew off.

"I better head back, Kagome. Later!" and he was gone.

Kagome waited until her face turned back to a normal color and stood up from the quilt. "So uh, Inuyasha.."

"What is it?" He asked annoyed.

"Sango and Miroku decided to move back to Sango's old village. They plan to fix it up."

"Feh. Finally. Now I won't have to worry about the kids they have now and the one's they're conceiving to mess with my ears."

"Well that's the thing. They uh, wanted us to move with them." Kagome looked down at her feet while playing with her hands."

"What the hell for?"

"Well, they need your strength and my medicines. Besides, you and I can help raise the family."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome puzzled. "Raise a family? What do you mean?" His eyes were opened wide.

"No no no, you midunderstood. I said raise the family, as in Sango and Miroku's!" Kagome corrected him quickly.

"Whatever." Inuyasha responded.

_"I'll take that as a yes!" _Kagome thought. She looked down at the girls who were napping and covered them up.

Night time fell, Sango and Miroku were settled in their hut with their children. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting against a tree outside.

"Damn. I forgot it was the new moon tonight." a black haired Inuyasha scoffed. He clinged onto his sword and closed his eyes.

"Relax. It's not like Naraku's still alive." Kagome assured Inuyasha.

"What's your point? There's still demons out there that pop up every now and then."

"Well it's a good thing you have us, isn't it?"

"I guess."

Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha. She got right up in his face and gave him a blank look. Inuyasha looked at Kagome questionably. "What?" He asked.

"You guess?"

"Okay. I'm glad I have you guys. Get off my back." Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted.

Kagome smiled in accomplishment and backed off. "It's nice to hear you say that."

It became silent for a while. You could hear the crickets counting the temperture and the waters rippling from the strong winds, indicating a storm was coming nearby. Kagome shivered from the sudden breeze. Inuyasha pulled his robe from the fire rat over her.

"Last thing I need is for you to catch a cold." He said blanky.

Kagome looked down. "Thanks." She responded.

Silence fell between the two again. They were both in deep thought until...

"I was scared." Inuyasha broke the silence suddenly. Kagome shot her head up and looked at him.

"Inuyasha..."

"I was so scared for you. That day when you were in the darkness. Those demons told me you'd fight for an eternity. I couldn't let you go through that. I couldn't bare the thought of you fighting alone." Inuyasha hid his eyes. Kagome continued to stare.

"I knew you'd come for me, Inuyasha. You always did." Kagome responded.

Inuyasha nodded. "Once when I took you back home and saw your family's worried faces, I knew that-that I wasn't the only one who cared for you."

Kagome gasped at his bluntness. _"This is his human feelings talking."_

"When I lost Kikyo, I didn't think I'd manage to cope with it. I didn't think there was anything else that could have hurt me as bad. But that day I lost you, I realised there was."

"Inuyasha, I-"

"I was glad you were safe though. I didn't think there was any chance of the well reopening, but I visited it every day, hoping it would."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and looked directly into her eyes. Kagome starred back, surprised. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. She couldn't look away; she was dumbfounded and nervous. Inuyasha leaned in closer and closer...

_"Inuyasha.."_

_**Author's note" CLIFF HANGER. HAR HAR HAR. I love doing this to my viewers. Sorry if it seems I'm skimming through this. And sorry if you guys find any grammatical errors in my story; I've just been typing these things fast without rereading them to make corrections. Hope you're enjoying it. Reviews pl0x. c:**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Continued...**

Kagome's eyes shut slowly, and she waited for Inuyasha's lips to touch hers.

_KRACK!_

A tree was split at the base. Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes jerked open at the sudden disturbance. The tree was beginning to fall right on top of the two. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped to safety.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked. He felt a sudden whoosh behind him. He turned around quickly to find Kagome gone.

"Kagome? Kagome?" He shouted frantically searching for her. "Damnit, I'm not even picking up a hint of her scent because I'm in my human form! I've got to get Miroku."

* * *

Kagome's eyes were shut closed. She peeked open her right eye to find a man with long, coal black hair holding her. He had purple veins in his cheeks, pale skin, and firey red eyes. They were soaring through the night sky. Kagome gasped.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She shouted.

The demon looked down at her and smirked. He landed at a desserted temple. Kagome looked around questionably. _"Where is everyone?"_She thought.

"They're all dead." The demon spoke quielty.

_"D-Did he just read my thoughts?"_

"Are you surprised, young miko?

Kagome's eyes darted open. "Answer my question: who are you?"

"My name is Yua."

Kagome looked at the demon questionably.

"I've been watching the two of you for quite some time. You have deep feelings for Inuyasha, do you not?"

Kagome didn't answer.

"You feel as though he chose you because his first love, that priestess Kikyo, died 53 years ago by Naraku, and was ressurected only to die again during a battle with Naraku."

Kagome still didn't answer. She looked at the ground, not daring to even think because she knew he'd hear her thoughts. He was already reading her so well.

The demon starred at Kagome. "You're correct." He said. Kagome's head shot up.

"No! You're wrong! I mean, we're both wrong. Inuyasha once said he needed me by his side. He truly ca-" Kagome's sentence was cut off.

"You fool. You're a mere reminder of Kikyo. You hold her spirit within you. You are the closest thing to her that he has. That is why he needs you. That is why he is with you now. That is the only reason why he protects you; so he can satisfy the guilt of not protecting her when she was alive."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she clinched her fists. "You don't know anything. You know nothing of Inuyasha and I. I don't care how long you've watched us or what you've heard."

"We'll see about that." Yua grabbed Kagome's arm and threw her in a room, sealing the door closed.

She banged on the door and pulled on it hard trying to slide it open, but knowing it was no use. Kagome sat in the corner of the room and brung her knees up to her chest, clutching them tightly.

_"Inuyasha..."_

* * *

Inuyasha stumbled into the hut in which Sango and Miroku were resting in, panting heavily. Miroku and Sango sat up qickly and lit the lantern.

"Inuyasha." They both whispered.

"K-Kagome. Someone took Kagome." He shouted.

One of the children began to wrestle around in their sleep. Miroku put his finger on his lips and shoo'd his other hand, telling Inuyasha to keep it down and go outside. Inuyasha nodded and walked back outside the hut, still trying to catch his breath after the long run he made to get back to the hut.

"Sango," Miroku whispered "stay inside with the children. I'm going to help Inuyasha and Kagome."

Sango had a worried expression on her face, but she knew she needed to stay with their children. She nodded and Miroku fled out the hut.

"What exactly happened? Who took her?" Miroku asked as him and Inuyasha began walking away from the village.

"If I knew that, don't you think I'd be searching for her rather than coming to ask for your help?" Inuyasha snapped.

"It must've been someone who knew your demonic powers faded during the new moon." Miroku said as he examined the sky. "The sun should be rising very soon. As soon as it does, we should be able to find lady Kagome by her scent."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

_"Hang in there, Kagome. Just a bit longer.."_

* * *

Kagome was half asleep, still clutching onto her knees. She heard foot steps approaching the door, waking her up completely. The door slid open and a figure that couldn't be seen began to approach her. The sun began to creep through the door, making the figure appear more. Kagome squinted to help her eyes adjust to the change of light. She opened them wide when she saw who it was...

"Inuyasha!" She jumped up and ran up to him, snuggling her face in his chest. "I was so scared. Are you okay? Did you kill Yua?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who starred at Kagome with hatred. She backed away. "Iny-yasha?"

He raised his claws and slashed through her arm. She fell to the ground and grabbed the flesh he cut. "Idiot. I have no desire to help you. Haven't you realized that yet after what Yua told you? Figured he'd spare the lecture for me. Feh."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a shocked expression. "Inuyasha..I didn't think any of it was actually true. It's not, is it?"

"Of course it was. I have no desire to be with you. To live with a mere mortal who can't even protect herself, or with a promiscuous monk or even his wench Sango."

"Why are you saying this, Inuyasha? After everything you said to me earlier I.." Kagome began to sob.

"You were better off in your own time. Since you can't go back now, I'll spare you the heartbreak of knowing you've wasted your time over someone who doesn't and will never want you." Kagome slammed her eyes shut when she saw his claw rise again. Inuyasha went for another strike until

_Smack_

Kagome felt something sharp in her leg. She opened her eyes and looked to see Yua hovering over her. She gasped after looking down at the spot that was stinging. Yua had cut her leg. She clung to the wound and felt another sharp pain in her arm-here arm was cut in the same spot as "Inuyasha" has cut her.

"Bad dream?" He asked sarcastically. "I'm sure now that your blood has filled the air, that half breed will be coming for you." Yua walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome panted and clung onto both wounds. "_It was just a nightmare* _She thought to herself.

Her blood dripped several times in the same spot as she laid still, creating small puddles. She hissed in pain when she made the smallest movement.

_"Inuyasha wouldn't ever do that. He wouldn't ever say those things to me. He doesn't really keep me around just because Kikyo died, does he?"_

* * *

"Well, the sun's up. When are you going to tra-" Miroku stopped speaking when he turned around and saw Inuyasha was already transformed. Inuyasha had a strickin look on his face.

"That scent..." Inuyasha said "It's Kagome's blood!"

Without a second to lose, Inuyasha darted towards the spot where Kagome's scent was the strongest. Miroku followed closely behind.

_"There's so much of it. If Kagome's hurt, someone's going to pay."_

**Author's note: Okay so I typed chapter 4 in a hurry, went to go to sleep, and couldn't sleep because of the way I made things turn out. So I retyped it. So if you read the last Chapter 4, sorry for the inconvenience. Next chapter will be up in a few days when I actually have off of work. D: **


	5. Chapter 5

__

"That half demon is strong. He has defeated that powerful demon, Naraku, as well as hundreds of others. Though he is strong physically, he has the heart of a mortal. Breaking what lies in his heart will easily break Inuyasha" Yua smirked devilishly. He sat in the front of the village, patiently waiting for Inuyasha's arrival.

* * *

Inuyasha was hopping on the tops of tree's. Miroku stopped, panting to catch his breath.

"Inuyasha! Wait for me!" Miroku began to start running again.

"Just stay behind! I can handle this myself. You're just going to slow me down, monk." Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku sighed and watched as Inuyasha fled off.

Inuyasha saw a small village that was wrecked. He landed in the front of the village and stuck his nose in the air. "_She's here..."_

"That she is, Inuyasha." A voice said.

Inuyasha turned his head sharply to the left to find a demon starring at him. "Who the hell are you? What have you done to Kagome?" Inuyasha hissed.

"She's alright. Laying in one of the rooms in the village."

"If she's alright, why the hell do I smell her blood? Do you take me for an idiot? Tell me where she is!" Inuyasha drew his Tetsuiga and pointed it at the calm demon.

Yua smirked. "I used that girl's blood to lure you here."

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide. "It was a trap!"

Before he could react, large vines begun to sprout from the ground, grabbing his legs and twirling their way up his entire body. He struggled and started biting at the vines violently, though he couldn't budge.

"It's no use, Inuyasha. Those vines can withstand one-thousand attacks from your teeth and claws and one-hundred attacks even from your Tetsusaiga." Yua explained.

"Kagome! Kagome, I'm here! Can you hear me?" Inuyasha screamed, ignoring everything Yua had said.

Kagome's eyes sprung to life. "Inu-yasha?" She whispered. She heard noises coming from outside. Kagome forced her body to stand, limping over to the door. She slid the door open easily. "It's not locked.."

She peaked her head out cautiously until she spotted the half demon intertwined in the brown and green vines. "Inuyash-!" Kagome collapsed from the sharp pains from her wounds. She trembled and began crawling closer to where Inuyasha was. "I-I have to save him."

"Hey you bastard, what exactly do you want?" Iniuyasha's frustration was building up quicker.

"Just a little look into your heart and mind." Yua said as he blew between his middle and pointer finger.

The vines began squeezing Inuyasha intensely. Inuyasha yelped as he began losing consciousness from the pressure of the vines.

"Ahh, I see. Your heart says Kikyo, but your mind says Kagome." Yua smiled. He looked back at Kagome, whom he knew was in hearing range.

Kagome gasped and stopped crawling at what she had heard.

"Why do you stay here, half demon? Why do you stay in this world when your true love, Kikyo, is waiting for you in the afterlife?" Yua asked curiously.

Inuyasha's hair blew in the breeze. He was completely unconscious.

* * *

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha." He opened his eyes slowly at the voice that called his name.

"K-Kikyo..." He whispered in disbelief.

He had no vines wrapped around him, he felt no pain. Kikyo was standing in front of him, smiling.

"I've waited for you." Kikyo spoke softly.

"Kikyo, I-...is it over? Am I really dead?" He asked.

"It's not over. Your heart still beats."

"Then where are we?"

"We're in the land of the dead. This is where I've been waiting for you, Inuyasha."

Kikyo slowly walked over to Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his chest. Inuyasha did the same in return, resting his head on the top of hers.

"Inuyasha, stay with me." Kikyo begged. She clinged to Inuyasha tighter.

* * *

"Ha, so he has chosen." Yua bowed his head and smiled in accomplishment. "I have done my deed."

"What did you do to him?" Kagome asked weakly. She arose back to her feet, looking at Yua dead in his demonic, red eyes.

"I didn't do anything to him, but I did something for him. I have helped him choose who he wishes to be with. He chose death to be with that long-dead priestess, Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears. "I don't understand. I gave up everything for.." Inuyasha's face came to her mind.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes closed. _"I-I feel so wrong. Why? Why do I feel so empty, like something's...missing?" _He asked himself.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha heard his voice again, but it wasn't from Kikyo. It was a whimpering cry that echoed throughout the land. Where was it coming from? "Inuyasha.." He heard it again. His ear twitched. He opened his eyes and looked down at Kikyo, but who he saw was Kagome.

"Kagome! That's right! I was going to save Kagome from that demon that took her away from me." He remembered.

"Stay with me, Inuyasha. Please." Kikyo continued to beg. Inuyasha blinked and Kikyo's face appeared before him again.

"Kikyo. I had always pictured my death being with you, following you to hell. But-but I have something to live for. I have _someone_to live for. Please, forgive me." Inuyasha embraced Kikyo tightly one last time before he sprung into the foggy fields of the land of the dead, not even giving her a chance to argue for he knew he had no time to waste.

He frantically searched for his way out. "How do I get out of here?" He wondered.

* * *

Yua's ora pulsed as his eyes widened in surprise. _"Is that half demon hesitating? N-no he's, he's coming back. He didn't choose Kikyo after all." _

Kagome limped to Inuyasha's body that was still wrapped in the vines. She grabbed at them and started tugging. "I can't leave him like this. I won't!" Kagome yelled. She continued to tug, but it wasn't doing any good.

Kagome stopped and lowered her head. _"Why would you do this? No, why would I do this...to myself? I should have just stayed in my era where I was wanted. All those years just, wasted. Inuyasha. I-I love you so much." _Kagome clentched her teeth and squeezed her knuckles. She began to sob lightly. Her tears streamed down her rosey cheeks that had smears of blood from her open wounds.

The tears mixed with the blood and spilled from her chin, onto the soil that the vines had sprouted from. The soil abosrbed the tears and the vines suddenly began to disintegrate.

"That girl's tears-they purified my vines." Yua said in disbelief.

Inuyasha's body fell onto the ground in front of Kagome. Kagome looked up and crawled over to Inuyasha. She layed beside him and rested her head on his chest. There was no heart beat.

_"He really is gone..."_

* * *

Author's note: YAY. I'm so excited to type my next chapter that I'll probably do it tomorrow night. Only reason I'm not now is because I have to go to work. Wahh. Hope you're enjoying it so far, and I'm glad you guys agree that Inuyasha ended too quickly. -.- At least make a 5th movie. Ugh -_- Oh whale.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's chest and breathed out deeply. "Damn you." She muttered.

Kagome forced herself to stand and face Yua. "This is all your fault. You used me to kill Inuyasha, and you did it so easily." She was shaking with anger and looked at Yua as though he were a bug waiting to be exterminated.

Yua looked at Kagome for a moment and lowered his head. "I did nothing of the such. He chose death himself. If anything, i helped that half breed. I helped him by forcing him to look deep within his mortal heart and see who it is he truly wishes to be with."

Kagome turned her head to hide the disappointment in her face. She slammed her eyes shut, and opened them slowly. She spotted a bow and arrow lying on the ground a few feet from her. She bolted after it and Yua did a quick jump and landed in front her when she was just about to pick it up.

"Don't be so foolish." Yua spoke.

Kagome grabbed Yua's upper arms and squeezed them tightly, shocking him with her spiritual powers. Yua screamed as the clothes that covered his arms disintegrated and his flesh was burned. He smacked Kagome once in the face and she hit the ground hard.

"Ha, you own strong spiritual powers, I'll give you that-" Yua said, "But your heart is no different from Inuyasha's. it's mortal."

Kagome rubbed her cheek softly. "Then why are you keeping me around for? I thought you'd kill me by now." She spoke softly.

"I find no need to kill you, woman. Now that the boy who held your heart is no longer, you are already beginning to kill yourself."

Kagome clenched her fists again tightly. She, for the first time, felt true hatred, true betrayal, and true heartbreak. She acted quicker than ever and grabbed the bow and arrow that was a few feet behind Yua before he even had a chance to react. She stood on her knees, not even feeling the blood from her wounds running down them, or the stinging of bacteria making its way into her skin.

Kagome aligned the bow's end with the string, lifted it in the air as she pulled the bow back and brung it down to point it directly at Yua's heart. "You think messing with people's emotions, digging around in their hearts is helping someone? You damaged two lives within less than one day. You make me sick!" Kagome shouted. Her ora grew stronger than ever before, and all the energy builded up at the tip of the bow.

Yua's eyes widened and as he began to approach the girl in a swift moment, Kagome let go of the bow as it stuck directly into Yua's heart. Yua's body inflamed and burst, turning him into nothing but ashes that blew with the breeze of the wind.

Kagome collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

Sesshomaru appeared before Kagome. He lifted her head with his hand. "She's unconscious." He said aloud.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Inuyasha is dead!" Shouted Jaken in astonishment.

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha's body calmly. He looked down at his younger brother with a blank stare until he felt a shutter on his hip. _"Tenseiga.."_

Sesshomaru withdrew his sword and pointed it at Inuyasha's body.

"My lord! What are you doing?" Jaken asked.

He saw the demons from the underworld wrapping their chains around Inuyasha. Sesshomaru did one swift cut and the demons disappeared. He put the Tenseiga back in its sheath and began to walk down the temple's stairs. Jaken hollered for him to wait as he chased after him.

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly. He blinked his blurry eyes to adjust them. _"I'm alive."_He said to turned his head and saw Kagome laying on the ground still and bloody. "Ka..gome.." He jumped up and rushed over to her.

"Kagome. Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked with concern as he held the girl in his arms.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..you're alive." She said with amazement.

"Feh, idiot. It takes more than some weak demon to finish me off. Hell, I didn't even get a chance to battle with the bastard. Where is he?" He asked as he looked around.

"I shot him with my arrow, He's gone.." Kagome spoke softly. She flinched and grabbed her leg.

Inuyasha examined her wounds. "Are you nuts? You shouldn't be in battle with those wounds; they're infected. We need to get you to Kaede's now!" Inuyasha yelled. He sprung from the ground with Kagome still in his arms towards the village.

"Are ye alright, Kagome?" Kaede asked as she brought a cup of water over to the girl who was laying on the cot in the hut.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Kaede. Those herbs worked wonderfully." Kagome smiled.

Kaede gave a smile back and placed the water beside Kagome. Kagome grabbed the cup with both hands and bowed her head with gratitude and drank the cold water.

Sango entered the hut. "Kagome, are you doing okay now?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Kagome smiled again, waving her hand in the air assuring Sango she was alright.

"What exactly happened?" Sango asked.

"I'd rather just forget it." Kagome sighed.

Sango nodded her head in understandment. Inuyasha entered the hut.

"Hey Kagome, feeling okay enough to come outside?" He asked.

Kagome looked over at Sango and Sango gave her a small smile. Kagome got up and limped her way over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha bent down. "Here, get on." He said.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up as she clung her legs around him. He began to walk towards the cliff they usually went to.

_"What's he doing?"_ Kagome wondered. Millions of things were going through her mind. _"I wonder what he's thinking."_

Inuyasha placed her gently down on the ground at the cliff and sat beside her. The sun was beginning to set. They sat in silence until Kagome asked "So why'd ya bring me out here?"

"You must be in a lot of pain." Is all he responded. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha

"It doesn't hurt that bad anymore. Kaede's herbs helped fight the infection. I feel a lot better." Kagome looked back down at the ground. Inuyasha looked over at her and suddenly became irritated.

"Would you look at me?" He yelled.

Kagome ignored him. She could feel his stare and didn't want to look him directly in the eyes. Inuyasha sighed and calmed himself down.

"Why did you come back?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her questionably. "I don't even know how I came back. I couldn't find my way out."

"You're way out? You mean you-you were trying to get out?"

"Damn right I was. I told you some demon can't defeat me!"

"I just thought that you'd want to stay with-with Kikyo is all." Kagome continued to look down at her bandaged legs. Inuyasha lowered his head

"I was, but then I heard you call my name, and I felt the urge to live." He confessed. Kagome gasped and she looked over at Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes. His bangs were hiding his face.

"I know you hated me. You might still hate me, but you can't let some demon get between us. That's what happened with Kikyo and I." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She quickly looked forward. He grabbed her hand as he did the night before and pulled her into his arms gently.

"I will always have some feelings for Kikyo. She was the first person I trusted, I loved. You're the first person to teach me how trust and love other people, too. Kagome, the three nights you were in the darkness, right before I found you in the dark, I realized something..." Inuyasha paused and he tried gathering his words. "I realized you were born for me, as I was for you."

Kagome's eyes widened, then they grew soft as tears made their way to the surface. She squeezed buried her face in his shoulder. Inuyasha pulled her away slowly and she looked up at him. Their eyes met.

"I'll always protect you with my life." He said calmly.

Kagome's tears spilt. Inuyasha, still holding her hand, leaned over a bit and closed his eyes as Kagome did too. Their lips met for a few seconds, and they held each other a bit longer.

"I need you to just trust me. I want you here with me, Kagome."

"Thank you." She responded.

**Author's note. Corny? Sure. I tried to keep in character like you guys liked it, and I typed it pretending they were saying it to each other in their voices so it matched up a bit, right? D: It's hard since Inuyasha is so damn stubborn when it comes to admitting his feelings, which I guess some of us can relate to, eh? I don't know whether to end the story here or continue it with more stuff. Reviews please. Is this a good ending? **


	7. Chapter 7

"HHHHAAAGHHHH!" Inuyasha's roar echoed throughout the village as he pushed trees over with his bare hands.

"Must you be so noisy?! The children are steeping!" Miroku yelled.

Faint cries were heard coming from a freshly built hut. Miroku looked down and sighed.

"Jeez, Miroku. Do you have to yell at me? Now you woke the brats up." Inuyasha said calmly.

Miroku gave him a cold glare. "Inuyasha, you're supposed to be here to help rebuild the village, not make it harder."

"The hell do you think I'm doing?! I've been pushing down trees all damn day to make more room for huts you ungrateful a-"

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha's face plummeted to the ground. As soon as the temporary spell wore off, he lifted his head and shouted at Kagome, "What did I do?!"

"You shouldn't be using that language near Miroku and Sango's children." Kagome responded.

As usual, Inuyasha's response was a simple "Feh." and he proceeded with his work.

Kagome walked into the hut where the children were to find Sango holding the youngest boy as he struggled to find her breast for feeding. She removed her kimono slightly to expose her bare breast for the baby.

"You're a great mother, Sango." Kagome smiled. She kneeled down beside her and began folding the laundry.

Sango giggled lightly. "You've said that to me before. It's a lot of work, but it's worth it." Sango looked down at the twins sleeping on their cot and then her little infant that fed from his mother.

"It's just a good feeling-to have these three beautiful children, and knowing they came from someone I love and myself. I love them unconditionally." Sango gave a small smile as she thought aloud.

Kagome froze and looked up at Sango's expression. She was so happy and grateful for her family. An image of Kagome's mother came to her mind.

_"Mom loved me the same way Sango loves her children. I could tell before I came back through the well that she didn't want me to go, but she knew I wasn't happy there."_

Kagome's small smile faded to a blank stare as she thought to herself.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked.

"absolutely!" Kagome answered cheerfully. She got up and walked over to a basket full of clothes. "Do these need to be washed?" She asked.

"Yes. I can't keep up with laundry lately." Sango replied.

"No worries. I'm going to the lake to clean them. Be back in a bit." Kagome smiled as she grabbed the laundry and headed towards the lake.

_"I said I wanted to see Inuyasha, and I did. I don't regret it. It's just...I miss mama, Sota, Grandpa. None of them are even alive in this era." _Kagome's expression became saddened once more.

She looked up and saw the well before her. Kagome set the dirty basket of laundry down on the grass and leaned over the well. "Mama..." She said out loud. Her hands clenched the edges of the well and a tear rolled down her cheek onto the wood, staining it with moisture.

_Crack_

Wood snapped behind her. She quickly turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Idiot, don't you realize you're alone, without your bows and arrows, and there's many demons that would be glad to have you for an afternoon snack?" Inuyasha yelled slightly.

"I was just going to do some laundry." Kagome responded.

Inuyasha looked closer at her face. He made his way closer until she could feel his breath on her cheek. Kagome blushed from the sudden close contact.

"You're lying." He said blankly.

Kagome's eyes looked at him with soft expression.

"Kagome," Inuyasha looked into her watery eyes "are you wanting to go home?" He asked softly.

Kagome waved her hand up and down and gave him cheerful smiles, as she did with Sango. "Really, I just stumbled upon this spot when I was going out to do laundry for Sango since she's busy with the children all the time and-"

"You're not answering my question. Kagome, are you wanting to go home?" He asked again.

Kagome went silent for a second. She glanced at the ground and took a second to think. Then she looked up at Inuyasha and responded "Inuyasha, I am home."

Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome. She began to feel uncomfortable with the tension rising between them, so she grabbed the laundry and began walking towards the lake again. To her surprise, she felt something grab her hand. Looking over, Inuyasha gave her a small smile and squeeze as they began to make their way to the lake.

"Uh, Kagome. I need to ask you something."

"If it's about going home, I don't want to hear it. You're getting the wrong idea." Kagome said with a more annoyed tone.

"No no, it's not that. I-uh-I wanted to know if uh," Inuyasha's stuttering sentence had come to a stop when a whirling wind made it's way to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at it with awe and said aloud "It's Koga!"

Koga appeared in front of Kagome and grabbed her hand before Inuyasha could react. "Kagome! I didn't think it was true! The second I heard you were back, I rushed over here." Koga smiled.

Inuyasha's face turned red with fury, but before he could get a single punch to Koga's face, another whirling wind made it's way to Koga, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Koga quickly dropped Kagome's hand.

"Why did you just leave me like that?" A girl asked angrily as she glared at Koga.

"Ayame! I just had to go out and get some meat for the boys back at the cave. You know how they get when they're hungry, heh." Koga answered nervously.

"The hell he did. He only came here to see Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Koga clenched his fists and teeth at Inuyasha.

"Oh Kagome! Glad to see you're back! I guess the rumors were true." Ayame said with joy.

Koga looked over at Ayame with a questionable look. "Y-you're not mad?" He asked.

"Why would I be? Inuyasha and Kagome are married, right? So there's not anything to worry about."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, both bright red in the face. They quickly looked away and Ayame's eyes widened.

"I suppose that one was just a rumor." Ayame said calmly. She grabbed Koga's hand. "Let's get going. It was good seeing you two again!" She said.

Koga looked over at Kagome who was staring at the ground, still trying to hide her shades of red. Inuyasha quickly stepped in front of Kagome, blocking Koga's view of her. "Yeah, that's not a bad idea." Inuyasha said. Koga gave him 'the look' and the two mates sped off into the direction from which they came.

"What a couple." Kagome smiled.

"Feh, that girl has Koga wrapped around her finger." Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome began scrubbing the laundry against a rock under the water. Inuyasha watched her as she did so. "So, what were you going to ask earlier?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's reflection in the water. He scoffed a bit and replied with a simple "Forget it."

**I decided to continue! :3 I'm sure some of you know what the question was, but don't guess it! It's getting hard to stay in character with Inuyasha because he is such a hardheaded guy, but this is the stuff I wanted to see in the show that I never will get to see since it's over. :( By the way, The Final Act is being released in November. I preordered it from Wal-Mart. It's in English and everything. Hope you guys continue to read. Sorry for the wait, and sorry if its rusty. Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome's eyes burst open. She blinked several times to let them adjust. Though, there was no point, for all she saw was black. Kagome frantically looked left, right, behind her-there was no one, there was nothing in sight.

"Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" She cried. No answer. All Kagome heard was the sound of silence.

"This...I-I was here before." She said a loud.

_Whoosh_

She heard quick movement behind her. She quickly yanked her body to look, but all she saw was darkness.

"Inu-yasha?"

A figure slowly appeared as though a dim light began to shine on it. Kagome gasped as the face became clear, approaching her quickly now.

"Naraku!" She shouted as he made his way to her slammed her eyes shut. Just before he got to her-

"Kagome." A voice called. Kagome's eyes darted open. "You were dreaming." Inuyasha said. He was leaned against the wall, arms crossed, holding his precious sword.

Kagome sat up slowly. She looked down at the wooden floor of the freshly built hut. _"When will these dreams end?" _She asked herself, panting at the action.

"What was it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up, giving him a blank stare.

"...the dream? What was it?" He asked again.

She shook her head. "It was nothing, really." Kagome crawled over to where Inuyasha was and sat beside him. He looked over at her confused.

"Y-You should get back to sleep." He said nervously.

Kagome nodded and gave a soft smile as she laid her head down on his shoulder. _"Every time I had that dream, I woke up alone in my own time. Now I have Inuyasha, and I don't feel scared." _Kagome snuggled more into Inuyasha's warmth.

He looked down at her as she fell asleep gracefully. Inuyasha laid his head on hers and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Kagome..." He whispered.

"Lady Kagome!" A voice cried from outside.

Kagome was awakened by the sound. She lifted her head from Inuyasha's shoulder, who was now awake as well. Inuyasha grabbed his sword for preperation until Rin stumbled into the hut. Sango and Miroku, along with their children, quickly stormed out of their hut and stood behind Rin with questionable looks.

"What's wrong?!" Kagome asked.

"Lady Kaede! She's ill!" Rin cried.

Kagome quickly got up with Inuyasha.

"Hop on." Inuyasha said. Kagome leaped onto his back, as they sped off towards Kaede's village.

"Sango, perhaps you should stay here with the children." Miroku suggested.

Sango gave a hurt expression. She wanted to go, but knew the children didn't need to. Sango nodded slightly. "It'll be fine, my lady." Miroku smiled to give her reassurance. Sango smiled in return, showing a small sign of comfort. Miroku hurried to catch up with the group.

As they approached, villagers hovered around Kaede's hut. "Outta the way." Inuyasha said as he gently shoved them to get into her hut.

Kagome and the other's followed behind. Once they were in, Shippo's face was covered in tears as he sat beside Kaede. He looked up and quickly dove onto Kagome. "Kagome!" He cried. "I came back from my Fox exam this morning and found her bed-ridden and-"

Kagome put shippo down and patted his back. She then walked over to Kaede and kneeled down next to her. "Kaede." She whispered, hoping for a response. Nothing. "Kaede." She said a little louder.

"Open your damn eyes, old woman!" Inuyasha shouted. Kaede twitched a bit and opened her eyes. Inuyasha, too, kneeled down beside Kaede. "C'mon ya old hag, you can't die on us yet." He said. Kagome's eyes began to form tears, as well as the other villager's. Rin, Miroku, and Shippo kneeled down at Kaede's feet.

Kaede opened her mouth slightly and looked at Inuyasha. "Ye will never respect an old woman like me, aye?" She asked jokingly.

Inuyasha starred at Kaede without a response.

"Jinenji!" Kagome shouted. She turned around to find the giant half-demon at the doorway. He had his eyes covered to hide his tears. "Jinenji, isn't there anything we can do? A herb that can-"

"Kagome." Kaede interrupted. "Ye cannot heal old age. It is time I joined thy elder sister, Kikyo, along with mother and father."

Kagome didn't have a response. Kaede looked around the room. Everyone was teary-eyed. Even Inuyasha himself was beginning to be overwhelmed by sorrow.

"Ye not need to cry, for this is not the end of me, only life." Kaede said. She gave a small smile to the people she considered family that surrounded her, closed her eyes, and slipped peacefully into a never-ending sleep.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He rose to his feet without a word, and walked out of the hut. No one paid any attention to his action; stricken by their own grief and sorrow. Miroku bowed his head and said a prayer. "She's at peace." he spoke.

Kagome stood up, wiped her tears and bowed her head to show respect. She then walked out of the hut. Miroku followed. As Shippo went to exit the hut, he turned around and looked at Rin. "Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"No." Rin responded saddly. "I wish to stay with Granny Kaede until lord Sesshomaru arrives."

Shippo nodded and ran out of the hut.

"Damn! Damn! Damn" Inuyasha cursed as he hit the ground over and over again.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly.

"We shouldn't of left the old lady's village."

"There was nothing any of us could do, Inuyasha. It was Lady Kaede's time." Miroku assured.

"Time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

Inuyasha lowered his head and sank to the ground. "You all have short time. You, Kagome, Sango, your children. But me, being part demon, we live hundreds of years." He said angrily.

"I don't see your point, Inuyasha." Miroku asked confused. Kagome watched Inuyasha as he struggled deep in thought.

"I'll have to watch all of you die like that someday. As I had to do for Kikyo and mother. I-I can't stand the thought of losing my friends."

Miroku and Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an 'awe' expression at his sudden outburst of thought.

"I'll be around." Shippo walked up to the group.

Inuyasha sighed. "We better burn her body and return to Sango and your kids before demons attack or who knows what else." He said as he stood and headed for Kaede's hut again.

_"Inuyasha's right. He'll lose all of us someday. There's no way we can outlive him when he has demon blood in his veins." _Miroku thought as he walked along side with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo.

When they reentered the hut, Rin was still sitting next to Kaede, holding her knees in her arms. Kagome knelt beside her and placed her hand on her back. "We need to cremate her, Rin. We're going to bury her ashes beside Kikyo's old burial spot. Afterwards, you're welcome to stay with us at Sango's old village." Kagome offered.

Rin shook her head. "Lord Sesshomaru will come for me here." She replied.

Inuyasha and Miroku, as well as a few men from the village, placed Kaede's body onto a synthetic bed of sticks and fabric. They then carried her near the pile of wood just outside of the village. A woman ignited the wood until flames engulfed it. Everyone surrounded the sight as they placed Kaede's body into the fire. Tears began again as they gave their last blessings to the old Lady Kaede.

Inuyasha grabbed the cup of ashes and placed them in a small hole beside Kikyo's burial ground. He covered it with the dirt that was dug up. Kagome and Rin placed flowers on top. Miroku, again, bowed his head for respect and said a final prayer.

"Let's head back." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at Rin. "Are you sure you don't wanna go with us?"

Rin smiled at Kagome. "Really, I'll be fine here."

Kagome smiled and nodded. She ran to catch up with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

**"It was Lady Kaede's time." **He recalled Miroku saying.

_"Time." _Inuyasha thought. _"Kagome has a time on her life, too. I don't have time to wait anymore. I need to ask her soon." _

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "What's that look for?" she asked.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said. Miroku looked behind him. "Kagome and I will catch up with you later."

Miroku looked at him questionably, as well as Kagome, then his look turned into pure profanity. "Oh?" He asked.

"Keh, should've known you'd think that way." Inuyasha muttered. "C'mon, Kagome."

Kagome followed Inuyasha towards the woods. _"What's he doing?" _She wondered.

**I'm sorry to kill Kaede, but I needed a way to tie asking Kagome 'the question' into the story. Hopefully it all makes sense to you guys. If I'm speeding through it, just let me know. Don't wanna disappoint my viewers. And if you haven't seen the sneak peek of The Final Act in English, you should. It just came out the other day and it's fhvoebiovhbfo. Kagome's new voice wasn't too much of a disappointment. c: Anyways, reviews! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha didn't say one word. He just walked through the woods, very much aware of where he was. Kagome, however, had no idea where they were, or why they were walking in the first place.

"Are you gonna tell me what this is all about?" She asked.

"Shaddap. We're almost there." Inuyasha responded.

"Almost where?"

"You're too impatient."

Kagome pouted slightly. She smiled at the small argument they just had, and just the mere fact that they were alone together.

"You've been acting different, Inuyasha."

"How so?"

"I dunno just...nicer." Kagome looked down as she walked, admiring the twigs that cracked below her feet. Inuyasha continued to stare straight ahead.

"Keh, whatever." He scoffed.

"Aren't you sad?"

"Sad over what?"

"Over not being able to use the jewel to become a full demon."

Inuyasha took a moment to think. He sniffed the air for anyone or anything that might be around before he answered her question. "I realized the jewel only brings bad things. Besides, I'm strong enough with or without the jewel."

_"Inuyasha, you're so cocky sometimes." _Kagome thought to herself with a smile.

Inuyasha stopped walking. Kagome looked at him as she continued to walk to see what he was looking at-she suddenly halted at the sight before her. It was the Tree of Ages. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, but her vision was focused on the large tree in front of her. She slowly walked up to it and rubbed the scarred bark with her hand and closed her eyes for fond memories.

_"This is where I met Inuyasha." _

She turned around to look at him. His eyes were full of sadness, yet joy.

_"This is where he and Kikyo departed, also."_

Inuyasha slowly walked up to Kagome. "This holds a lot of memories for me and you." He said.

Kagome nodded and looked at the roots below her feet.

"Kagome, Kaede's death is what encouraged me to do this."

"To do what?" She questioned.

"I know how precious life is for a human, and how short it is, too. I should have realized it with Kikyo and mother. But I didn't. There's no time to waste."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused. She waited for him to speak, but he just stared at the Tree of Ages.

"Inuyasha wh-"

"Will you be mine?" He asked.

Kagome slightly gasped at the sudden question she never thought she'd hear. She locked eyes with Inuyasha, trying to register the question he asked.

"Well, will you or not dammit?" Inuyasha asked more annoyed.

Kagome sighed. _"Did you have to ruin the moment with your temper?"_

Despite her frustration telling her to argue with him, she gently curved her arms around Inuyasha's body and buried her face in his warm chest. Inuyasha's face turned a bright red from the contact, like always.

"K-Kagome?"

"I'd love to."

Inuyasha's stiffened body relaxed at her answer. He wrapped his long, strong arms around her small figure and smiled. He pulled Kagome from his chest slightly, looked down at her, and leaned into her lips. Kagome poured all of her built of emotions into it, as did he, and they slowly made their way to the grass. Their bodies entwined, no hesitations or regrets would come out of it.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha headed back towards the village. It was at least midnight, and the first person to greet them was a promiscuous monk.

"Did you two have a fun time?" He asked with a smirk.

"Miroku. shouldn't you be in your hut, minding your own damn business with your wife and three children?" Inuyasha snapped.

"My my, no need to be hostile. I was simply asking if you two had a fun time on your...'walk.'"

Kagome ran into her hut before Miroku could read the embarrassment on her face. Inuyasha shook his head and followed behind her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Miroku answered his own question as he headed back into his hut. He laid down behind Sango as she slept. Looking down at her, he kised her bare shoulder softly.

Sango woke up to the light contact and looked up at Miroku. "What is it, Miroku?" She asked

"I believe Inuyasha popped the big question to lady Kagome."

"Really?"

"Yes. And that's not all I believe he popped."

Sango looked at Miroku, confused at first, but then it clicked as to what he meant. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Perverted monk." She mumbled.

Miroku laid his head down and snuggled against Sango.

* * *

Morning came. Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping only to find Inuyasha leaning against the wall, looking at her.

"How ya feeling?" He asked.

"F-fine." Kagome sat up and stretched her arms, yawning in the process.

"Your legs..." He pointed out.

Kagome looked down. Her thighs and lower legs were bruised. "Wow, I didn't even notice."

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome and examined them closely. "I'm so sorry, Kagome..."

"Inuyasha, it's alright. It doesn't hurt." She assured with that comforting smile.

He rubbed his thumb over the bruised skin gently.

_"You don't understand how much I could have really hurt you, Kagome."_

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I'm gonna start zooming past this story so I can finish it. Now I know how Rumiko felt. D: Only she did it for years. I can't imagine. Anyways, give me ideas on what should happen next. What I should do to improve it. Anything. I'm loving the reviews and all the new followers. Keep reading! c:**


End file.
